Crapsaccharine World
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: The one lesson she had learned was that the world was a piece of shit and she owed it nothing. Getting stuck in a brat sized body in a different dimension just proved her point. (Another OC in Naruto, with a twist).
1. A Bad Day

There was one thing that Zo knew for certain, and it was that the world is a giant piece of shit filled with shitty people. Perhaps growing up as a government lab rat made her cynical. Or maybe it was her first kill. By now, who could really tell?

It isn't that she felt guilty. Not even close. She enjoyed what she did, and damn she was good at it.

"Golden Child", that was what the scientists, her boss, her handlers called her.

Damn right she was. She didn't work her ass off for nothing.

Yet, she couldn't help but laugh at the epithet that she used to be so proud of.

How far she had fallen. Or, depending on which side one is on, how high she had soared.

While it was hard to mark when she realized how shit the world was, it was remarkably easy to mark her betrayal.

They shouldn't have pissed her off, but of course, they did.

They pissed her off not once, not twice, but what was it now...six times now?

And now she is covered in so much blood that it was almost a second skin on her. Funny how things played out

_How much of it was hers, she couldn't tell and didn't really care. It wouldn't matter. She healed and they're dead._

Zo glanced at the brat who was leaning against the wall opposite her and the massacre. The cold brown eyes staring at the mutilated corpses and back to her.

"Ya could've helped out brat," Zo sighed, she stretched her back.

"You seemed to have it handle," Alex replied as she walked towards Zo, "Though I thought the Red Hellion would've taken care of it faster."

Zo merely rolled her eyes and patted Alex on the head. Her unruly black curls getting matted from the blood on her hands.

Alex, bright kid as well as deadly. Only 15 years old and already pissed off the Agency as well as the United States government. It took Zo ten more years to get that far on their shit list.

She was also another check on the list of why they just had to piss her off.

"Retirement made me rusty brat," Zo snapped her fingers and pointed to the body parts, "Clean up the mess."

The bodies were on fire within seconds of her demand.

Zo felt her eye twitch, "Or ya could do that."

Alex shrugged as they left the room. The stench of burning corpses sticking to their clothes. How annoying

"You gunna clean yourself?" Alex asked, her dark eyes roaming over Zo's blood-soaked body.

"Meh, we aren't done yet. After we closed their stupid fucking gate and get Sam."

Why they decided to fuck with interdimensional travel was way above Zo's "to give a fuck list". All she knew was that they were using one of her brats to do it, and that was a big no-no.

Alex's coldness faltered slightly as a hint of guilt colored her face.

"Don't blame yourself kid, I should've been keepin a better eye out on both of ya."

Especially after everything that had happened. Zo glanced at the door they were approaching. Despite her seven-year retirement, her cockiness still bit her in the ass it seemed.

"But-"

Zo waved her hand, silencing Alex. With a gun in hand, she opened the door.

What a shit show this ended up being.

Zo wasn't a sentimental person, she wasn't born or raised that way. She was born, she was trained to survive and to kill. To finish the mission first and look after herself second. Anything else was to be ignored or dealt with.

That was probably why the next twenty minutes was a giant "fuck you" to decades of training.

Zo wasn't a sentimental person. But some small, very small part of her had some care over the kids. Perhaps care was a strong word, but there was something within her that wanted to keep those brats alive.

Maybe it was spitefulness. After all, those two kids probably could bring the entire agency to its knees.

Whatever it was, it cost her. Cost her a bullet in the chest and neck. Cost her the life she had in this world.

She didn't even know she was throwing Alex towards a tired and bloodied Samo until the bullets ripped through her, causing her to fall backwards into the bright blue portal.

She didn't even know she wasn't in her reality until she woke up to an older woman with a soft smile on her face. Her cold hands on her forehead.

Those fucking brats owe her big.

* * *

**Welcome to the story. Should I been studying for my exams...yes. And well...here we are. I hope yall enjoy the chapter! Yes, this is another OC ending up in Naruto, what can I say...they're fun. **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Sasaki Keiko

**Welcome to the next part of the story where Zo is just not having it. Thanks for everyone who followed and/or favorited the story, I hope yall enjoy this chapter!**

**I wanted to say thank you to ****MileytheARMYotaku, Jazzmeene, and serus black antihumannature for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

* * *

Life as an infant was one word; miserable.

It had been a handful of months and she felt that she was about to explode in a fit of madness.

Her eyesight and hearing were shit, she could barely move, and she was constantly being touched and prodded by a woman who considered herself her mom. She was completely and utterly useless, completely at the whim of the strange world around her.

Zo was a lot of things, but she was not weak.

God, she despised feeling fucking weak.

The most productive thing she was able to do was to plan. After all, Zo was at a severe disadvantage. Having no clue where she was or what time period she was in wasn't great.

Having no clue where her fucking body was and why she was residing in some brat.

How did everything get so fucked? Zo had used the gates before, usually not by choice, and this bullshit had never happened before. Never did she end up in a different body.

However, she would deal with this. Zo wasn't one to give up, no matter what. She would get through this bullshit and get back home. Hopefully in her original body.

The one silver lining to this situation was that the life of a baby made time passed by faster it seemed, especially when the only thing you do is cry, eat, and sleep.

Soon Keiko turned one year old and Zo made sure to practice walking the first moment she was able too. The faster she was able to move, the faster she can regain her muscles. Despite her fast development in motor skills, she delayed in other areas.

She never laughed or smiled or even uttered a word, despite Harumi best efforts.

Zo saw no reason to, why should she give this strange annoying woman any satisfaction.

After all, Harumi wasn't her mother and Zo never needed a parent. She always worked better on her own.

Despite her difficulties, Harumi kept a smile on her face (no matter how forced it was) and continue to try to coax anything out of her.

At least her talking was useful.

Zo noted that Harumi would speak Japanese, a language she was conversationalist with at best. The dialect threw her off. While she wasn't an expert on Japanese culture, she did know that the dialect Harumi possessed was nothing she had ever heard of.

The Kanji blocks, however, was a breath of fresh air.

She ignored the wary look on Harumi's face as she formed different sentences with the blocks.

* * *

Harumi would sometimes have a regular guest over. A slightly older woman, Nao, with similar brown hair and grey eyes that Harumi possessed. Given their familiarity and the honorifics used, they were sisters. They would discuss boring things, such as Zo's well being, work, future schooling.

However, despite the mundane conversation, it did give Zo some intel. Intel such as the name of her location.

Konohagakure.

It seemed that she was much further away from her home than what she expecting or hoping. A different dimension did make things far more difficult, especially since gate opening was not something Zo would want to mess with.

She had her skill set and it did not include ripping a hole through different realities.

How annoying this was all turning out to be.

* * *

By age three, there was still no sign of her body showing up anytime soon.

Harumi had finally given up on trying to get any type of reaction out of her and let Zo do what she wanted to do.

Such as sneaking out of the apartment, which Zo found herself doing more and more often.

The city she found herself living in had a certain beauty to it. It was probably more beautiful outside the red light district, which was where she resided in.

It really lived up to its namesake. The village hidden by tree leaves indeed.

The streets were empty, the smell of alcohol was strong. Her torn up shoes soaked up the rainwater on the dirty ground.

The brothels around here always seemed busy. Zo couldn't help but note the similarity of the outfits that the prostitutes wore and the outfits Harumi sometimes wore when she left late at night.

For the first time in the three years, she lived her she couldn't help but wonder where Harumi's husband or lover was. How else did Keiko get created?

Zo just wandered aimlessly through the village, nearly the outskirts. That was when she saw a large compound in the distance. As she got closer to it, Zo started to notice a change in the people.

While the red light district contained a variety of different looking people, the further she got to the outskirt of the village the more homogenous the people became. The same dark hair and dark eyes. The same dark neutral clothe coloring with a red and white fan on the back.

The ones who were walking the streets or at any restaurants gave her distrustful glares.

She merely tilted her head at them and kept on walking, her eyes glancing at the cluster of buildings that made up this section of town.

Now, why are they so far apart from the rest of the village?

Something told her the answer to that question wouldn't be great. Nothing from this type of segregation did.

The feeling of eyes made her stop mid-step. Zo paused, her eyes narrowing as she turned towards the sensation.

She frowned. Nothing. Her eyes widen as she heard the rustle of leaves behind her as alarm bells blared in her head.

"Hmmm now what is this little chibi-chan doing all the way out here?" a childish voice questioned.

Zo whipped around, her eyes glaring at the older boy who seemed to appear out of thin air.

He resembled the rest of the people who resided in the compound. Black spiked up hair that was pushed back by a metal headband that had an odd symbol carved into it and equally black eyes that betrayed no emotion. The kid couldn't be more than ten years, yet those eyes of his were something that Zo was quite familiar with. Those were her eyes as well as the eyes of her siblings at the Agency.

Zo gave him a shrugged and gestured towards the direction of the red light district, her eyes never leaving his.

"_Never take your eyes off the enemy brat. One glance and it's over."_

"Well well well chibi-chan, you wandered a long way from home hmmm?" A glint of amusement shone in his eyes as he gave her a cheery smile.

_Her long onyx hair rested against her shoulder. Despite the bruise growing around her eye, she still gave her a large smile. "One day I will be able to beat you. Just you see."_

_She gave her a wink before walking out. _

_Don't leave please._

Zo couldn't help but wince. It has been a while since she thought of her. A twinge of guilt surface within her.

The boy moved to pat her head, making Zo step back with a glare.

"Don't worry chibi-chan, you see this," he tapped his metal headband, "It means that I'm a shinobi. That means I'm a good guy."

Shinobi. Explains those eyes.

"Kaasan said not to leave with strwa- strangers," Zo said softly, making sure to fumble with the larger word. Her voice coming out hoarse due to lack of use. It probably didn't matter if she messed up on the word or not, if he suspected her of anything it wouldn't change much.

If he thought anything was off, he didn't give any tell. Instead, his smile turned into a Chesire smile as he bowed slightly.

"Uchiha Shisui at your service chibi-chan."

Zo merely nodded her head and walked away in the direction of Harumi's apartment. She was growing bored and tired of dealing with him. And she would prefer to avoid any more unnecessary memories distracting her.

He followed anyway.

"So rude chibi-chan. Don't I get a name?"

She ignored him, refusing to feed into his game. Sooner or later he will probably get bored.

Zo was rarely wrong, but she apparently she underestimated the brat.

Instead of leaving, he just talked more and refused to leave her side.

"Y'know, you remind me of my cousin," there was an odd glint in his eyes. She didn't like it, not one bit. "So serious. Y'know-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a familiar woman ran up to them and swooped Zo off the ground.

"Keiko-chan, where have you been?" Nao shouted, her eyes wide with worry and anger.

Zo shrugged and glanced towards the Uchiha brat.

Nao followed her eyes and stiffen when she saw the boy. Zo could've sworn she saw the boy flinch slightly.

Interesting.

Nao gave the kid a strict nod before carrying Zo off, not sparing a glance at the boy.

Not that it would matter if she did. When Zo glanced over Nao's shoulder he was already gone, like he was never there in the first place.

A loud argument ensued when they arrived back at the dingey apartment. Harumi was in tears while Nao's face was a scarlet red.

Zo just hid in the shadows listening in interest.

Finally, she got the biggest piece of the puzzle of her situation. An answer to the Keiko situation.

Zo walked to her room, ignoring the fighting that was slowly dying down, and laid on her bed as she contemplated the information she was just given.

Sasaki Keiko was born on a humid summer afternoon in late June to Sasaki Harumi, a recent widow who resided in the red light district. The home birth was difficult for both mother and child, especially since Keiko was born a month early.

Apparently the stress of dealing with the death of a husband would do that.

Keiko was destined to die the moment she was born. She wasn't even worth naming, not when it was such a high-risk death

Harumi had determination though. Not even a month after childbirth she managed to scrounge up as much money she could from illicit activities to give her daughter a fighting chance.

Whether it was due to selfless maternal love or the desire to keep a part of her husband alive was up in the air.

However, no amount of expensive specialized care could account for the events that happened on October 10th.

Keiko died alone and in pain.

Well, that is what Zo knows to be the truth. To the world around her, Keiko miraculously survived both ordeals with no cuts or bruises.

Harumi must've been relieved to hear cries of anguish and pain compared to the usual silence.

On the morning of the aftermath, Zo was given the name Keiko.

* * *

**I have to say, this chapter was a struggle to write in the beginning. Mostly because I had no clue how to start it. I got there though lol.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors, I didn't have time to check.**

**Let me know what yall thought about it! I love reading feedback!**

**Until next time.**


	3. The Fall

**I was bitten by the inspiration bug and here was the result. I will most likely come back to edit it later today. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and/or followed the story. I hope you have been enjoying it. Thank you to ****MileytheARMYotaku and Jazzmeene for your reviews!**

**MileytheARMYotaku: Harumi's POV will be coming up in a chapter or two ;)**

**I hope yall enjoy! **

* * *

The laughter and shouting from the children at the park made Zo grit her teeth. She sat next to Nao, her technical aunt, on the park bench overlooking the sandbox and the wild children

It's been two weeks since she found out she was in a brat's corpse. Despite that giant bump in the road, she was just grateful that she didn't have to worry about being a parasite to Keiko. After all, she was basically occupying an empty husk.

Her eyes glanced from the brats playing in the sandbox to the vivid green leaves of the trees that surrounded the park.

Konoha was a beautiful place, beautiful yet deeply fucked. She wasn't too shocked that of all the dimensions she could fall into, she ended up in the one where the society normalized child soldiers under a militaristic overtly nationalistic government.

She worked for these types in the past as much as she destabilized and destroyed them.

God, she wished she just stayed retired. If she had just mind her own business and kept playing dead, she would be working in her postdoc lab or laying on her couch with her mutt watching shitty TV movies. But no, instead she was stuck in the body of a three-year brat who should be six feet under.

Nao bumped her shoulder, breaking Zo from her internal rantings. "Maa Keiko, we didn't come out here for ya t' glare holes into the ground."

Zo directed her glare at Nao instead. Nao sighed as she leaned on the bench.

"C'mon Keiko, look how fun-"

"Why couldn't I just read. Harumi-san lets me read."

Noa flinched and frowned at Zo.

Whether it was due to the formality of the name of her sister or because it was one of the few moments where Zo decided to talk she wasn't sure.

Zo could tell that Nao was well aware of the oddity her niece was. Unlike Harumi, who took a while for her to understand her daughter wasn't normal. In Zo's defense, she definitely wasn't sure how to deal with the amount of affection Harumi gave her. Having a parent was something she found far too irritating and uncomfortable. The amount of affection and hovering was awful and unbearable. How most people dealt with have not one, but two, adults being a part of their life for the majority of their life she will never know. It was almost frustrating. What were Harumi and Nao's angle with this? What game were they playing?

All she wanted was to be left alone so she could think of some type of plan to get out of the shit show. She didn't need their constant attention or misplaced concern. At least Harumi eventually got the hint.

"Well Keiko-chan," Nao started softly, "Ya mother wanted ya t' experience more things. Ya know it ain't healthy to be locked up in the apartment all the time."

Zo raised her eyebrows and gave her an unamused look.

Harumi wanting her to experience more things? If that was the truth, she wouldn't have turned their apartment into Shawshank prison when Nao brought her back from her late-night walk.

The truth was Harumi hated her. She wasn't exactly put in any effort into hiding it anymore. Whatever love she had for her was replaced by frustration and fear. The most entertaining thing to do was to watch the slow decay of happiness and adoration fade from Harumi's eyes as time trudged on. She should've left her alone. After all, Zo was able to take care of herself. Always had.

It was fascinating to see how long maternal love can stay before that same love transformed into hatred.

Two years it seemed. At least with a young single mother in her living condition.

It wasn't like she forgot the argument Nao and Harumi got into. How Harumi admitted she didn't want to watch over Keiko due to her own fear of her daughter. The rest of the argument didn't make exact sense. She left when Harumi started hissing about a devil fox.

Zo really didn't want to know what that meant and it didn't concern her.

"Maybe if ya talked to her-"

"If I started talking to her can we leave?"

Nao merely gave her an unimpressed look before she rose an eyebrow.

"Well," she sighed, "How bout this Keiko-chan, ya go make some friends and we can go get some Dango? Yeah?"

Zo arched an eyebrow at the blatant attempt of bribery. Her eyes glancing from the satisfied smirk on Nao's face to the brats across the way.

She sighed as she pushed herself up from the bench. Sweets were always a weakness. With one last glare towards Nao, who was now invested in her book, Zo slowly made her way towards the other brats.

Zo always hated playing the role of a child. It had never been a strong suit of hers. She could do all the body mimicry correctly, but there was always one thing that gave her away. The same thing that she was sure the children around her notice.

It was the eyes.

The eyes of innocence that brats had were basically impossible to replicate, especially with the things she had done. She could get close, but the truth would always be lurking beneath.

Zo couldn't remember a time she ever had innocence in her eyes.

As she got closer to the playing brats, she couldn't help but notice the gleeful glint in their eyes. Eyes who never experienced the horrors of the world. The eyes she had seen in the new wave of brats before their first day of forever in the Agency. That wide-eyed innocence that would be killed and destroyed by the end of the day.

Zo blinked away the thought and instead turned her attention to the trees in her surrounding area, specifically the nearest tree with the low hanging branches.

She paused, glancing at the tree she stopped by and back to Nao (who was completely invested in her readings).

The tree was tall, yet the low branches were thick enough to hold her weight.

With a hum, she thought back on all the things she was one hundred percent certain on.

Fact one: her original body was gone. Vanished.

Fact two: she was residing in a corpse of a brat. Yet her presence seemed to restart the biological system as she has full control of every system in her body and the body is still growing and developing.

Fact three: The presenting phenotype of Keiko and her original self being identical had the likelihood of that being by chance is slim to none.

That led Zo to two conclusions. Either it was some odd coincidence that Keiko's father and mother happened to produce a child with these features. Or, there was a reason her original body disappeared without a trace.

Zo glanced at the brats as they started a game of tag.

Why deal with that when she could test a hypothesis.

Zo jumped, her hands tightly grasped the lowest branch. The rough wood rubbing against her soft palms made her grip tighter.

Swinging slightly, she used the momentum to kick herself up on top of the branch.

She straddled the branch, stretching her hands. Weak body, fucking weak body.

As her hands went up to reach the next branch, the familiar sensation of her being watched hit her.

She closed her eyes. The thought of please let it be Nao repeated in her mind as she leaned backward. Her legs hooked around the branch as her torso swung back and forth upside.

When she cracked open her eyes, it took a good amount of energy to resist the irritated sigh that threatened to come out.

Familiar spiky black hair and mischievous yet calculating eyes met her's.

No rest for the wicked it seemed.

Uchiha Shisui stood in front of the tree, a large grin on his face as he glanced at her.

Zo wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or shocked. Annoyed that he showed back up in her life which could only mean problems. Shocked that he was actually in the presence of someone who didn't look like they wanted to strangle him.

His companion was shorter than him, yet shared the same black hair and eyes that seemed to be the family dominant trait. His cold eyes made no attempt to cover the intelligence that laid within them.

Zo recalled him mentioning a cousin and given the calculating look the smaller brat was giving her, she would estimate that there was a 95% probability that small Uchiha was the cousin the question.

She watched as taller Uchiha rested his back on the trunk of the tree while the smaller brat watched the scene with boredom.

"Chibi-chan, we meet again!" Uchiha Shisui smiled widely.

Zo rolled her eyes before closing them. She could feel the headache coming.

"Still giving me the silent treatment eh Chibi-chan? How you wound me."

It seemed his dramatics was just a part of his personality. A useful skill to catch enemies and targets off guard.

"She is real," a higher pitch voice said bluntly.

Zo eyes snapped open as her eyes met the smaller brat who merely rose an eyebrow at the scene he was witnessing.

Internally she winced. She was hoping that she would've been forgotten, or at least considered insignificant. However, it seemed their meeting was remarkable enough for him to share it with a family member.

Uchiha Shisui rubbed the brat's head, "I would never lie to you," he teased.

It was only then did Zo notice how quiet the park became. She glanced back at the other brats only to notice how they seemed to inch further and further away from them. The laughter in their eyes was gone as they looked to their parents.

Zo followed their eyes and a picture was starting to become clear.

The tension from the other adults was obvious. The distrustful glares they sent the two boys just added to the fire. Yet managed to appear oblivious to the reaction their presence caused. Either it was built up will power or they had been normalized to it.

The fact these two brats and the rest of their family lived so far away from the village most likely fed into the growing hostility.

Zo couldn't help but feel like she was witnessing a foreboding tragedy. Fear and trust towards one group of people never went well. All it takes one word.

She could've told the annoying brat that, probably shock him into a couple of moments of silence. Enough for her to escape further up into the tree.

"You're annoying." The far more childish response was what came out instead.

Probably best not to show her cards to a government brat. He was probably already suspicious of her from weeks ago. Considering the reaction of the children and the adults around her, it must not have been an everyday occurrence when a brat walked into their side of town unafraid. That and some random brat with cold eyes like his would trigger warning bells in anyone who was well trained.

Uchiha Shisui flinched, a look of faux hurt on his face while his younger companion's held a tiny hint of amusement. It was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Chibi-chan, you use words so harshly," he cried, "and here I thought you were so similar to Itachi-kun."

The younger brat, Itachi, eyes sharpen at his words while Zo just rolled her eyes at them.

"Pity," she said with a monotone tone as she made her way up to a sturdier and thicker branch.

Uchiha Shisui's eyes watched her. She could feel the gears turning in his head.

"Hmm chibi-chan, a bit dangerous going up no?" There was an odd twinge in his tone. Something that was unidentifiable to her.

She jumped to another branch. Her hands smacked against the branch harshly. She looked down at the two cousins. Her eyes caught Uchiha Shisui moving forward, his hands slightly hovering outward. Zo tilted her head in confusion. What was he planning on doing?

She pulled herself up on to the branch. A fall from here would easily snap her radius.

"No," she replied, resting her back on the tree.

Uchiha Shisui frowned as his hand twitched again.

Whatever he was planning to do was forgotten as a small dark figure ran up and tackled the legs of Uchiha Itachi.

"Niisan!" The small ball of energy cheered. It was a brat who could only a couple of inches smaller than her. Behind him was a taller woman with soft features and the same coloring. The mother judging by the similar features between the new arrival and her.

Zo felt her blank face crack a bit as she observed the two. The feeling of awkwardness started growing inside her. Was every family so touchy? And why must they all gravitate towards her?

Perhaps she should've chosen the other brats, it probably would've been less painful than this.

Instead, she shook her head and glanced to her side. If the gravity was the same, a fall from this height would be overall harmless. Not enough to cause long term damage if her hypothesis was wrong, but enough to prove it correct if she was on point.

"What are you doing up there?" Uchiha Itachi's brother asked. His dark eyes shone in curiosity as he glanced up at her. She would be lying if she didn't consider the brat cute. It was the baby fat.

"What are you doing down there?"

The kid blinked at her response and pouted. He glanced to the ground with his arms crossed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Zo asked the two older brats.

"Chibi-san, trying to get rid of us already?"

"I just th-"

"Shisui-kun," the older woman spoke out. Her voice was soft, yet there was underneath it held a warning.

"Mikoto-san is it a crime to hang with my new friend."

Zo felt her eye twitch.

Uchiha Mikoto's eyes lit up in amusement, the corner of her lips twitching up.

Zo glared at the group before glancing at the next higher branch.

Well, no time like the present.

Before Uchiha Mikoto could drag her into a conversation, Zo was already up and jumping to the next branch. She felt her fingers lightly graze the side before allowing herself to fall to the ground.

A loud thud and crack echoed out as Zo shut her eyes.

_The grip on her wrist was strong. The pressure was growing more and more until a loud scream ripped out of her throat._

_Her tiny body collapsed to the ground, her wrist was mangled. Bone was sticking out as the smell of iron filled the room._

"_Pathetic," the cold voice of the trainer spoke out from the speakers, "Get up."_

_The sound of bones snapping back in place._

_She got back up_

"Keiko-chan," Nao's voice rang in her ears. Her eyes were filled with tears as she grasped Zo's cheek. Her eyes glanced towards the Uchiha's and the worry that they held were replaced with anger.

"What did ya do," she spat out. Zo watched as Nao got up and walked towards the group.

"They didn't do anything," Zo spoke loudly as she got up from the ground, glaring at Nao. Why must things always escalate, nothing happened.

Nao blinked. Her eyes darting from to Zo and the Uchiha.

"I fell from the tree." Zo shrugged. She raised the arm she landed out. It was healed, just like she predicted. "I'm fine."

She ignored the look of shock from Uchiha Shisui and her cousin.

"But-" Nao started but stopped when Zo shook her head.

"I'm hungry, can we leave now?"

Nao stared at her, searching for any hint of a lie. When she was satisified she sighed and nodded her head. It didn't stop her from throwing a distrustful glare towards the group.

Zo gave the Uchiha's a curt nod before being usher away. She couldn't help but feel that her stunt just sealed the fact she was now on their radar. After all, they were close to see her broken bone.

Despite the trouble, at least Zo knew that she kept her DNA.

She just hoped that it was worth it.

* * *

**I hoped yall liked this chapter! Sorry for any errors, I finished writing this between classes lol.**

**Let me know what yall are thinking, I love reading the feedback. **

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Eyes

**Hey yall, another day another chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who favorited and/or followed the story and I hope yall are enjoying it.**

**I also wanted to say thanks to ****MileytheARMYotaku and Jazzmeene for your reviews! They are always a joy to read! I hope you will enjoy some of the backstory hints dropped in this chapter ;)**

**Fun fact: Shisui didn't have such a big role in this story, it kinda just happened. He will definitely be a fun player in this story.**

**I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

Zo noticed several things that happened as a result of the park incident.

One: She finally got grounded after being chewed out by both Harumi and Nao. It was also worth to note their equal distrust and suspicion of the Uchihas.

Two: She spoke for the first time to Harumi. It was painfully awkward as the woman turned as white as a ghost and nearly burst into tears. It was a necessary action to do as Zo really needed gloves. Preemptive action since the tree experiment proved that her DNA copied over Keiko's. Or did it mutate it?

Three: The exact specifics of how she retained her genetic structure is unknown. Yet, it was one of the few good things to have happened.

Four: She had 24/7 stalkers because Uchiha Shisui was a little snitch. Stupid annoying brat.

Zo hated a lot of things. Stupidity, crying, pity parties, annoying black hair Uchiha's with a loudmouth, people in general, and boring movies. What she hated the most, however, was being tailed and monitored.

Everywhere she went she felt at least one pair of eyes on her.

So she healed fast, did that really did to be followed up with 24/7 monitoring?

She wished she was able to pinpoint their exact location. Anything that could give her a loophole around her new security.

It was laughable though. How strong can this village be if they get so paranoid about some random brat who lived with a prostitute for a mother? Truly a she must be a high-level threat. Well, she was, but they didn't or well they shouldn't know that.

Despite the absurdity, it did prevent any training to see how far she could push herself in this body.

While her genetic structure was the same, the pressure of her skill set would most likely cause more harm than anything.

It did take her over seven years to perfect just one aspect of her gift. And now more than ever she could not afford to make any mistakes.

So in response to her new peeping guests, she decided to hovel herself in the apartment. Harumi seemed bemused at first but must've decided it wasn't worth any effort to be concerned about it.

Instead of going out with Nao or even Harumi to go to the marketplace or even the park, Zo stayed in her room where there were no windows. There she decided to build back up her ballet skills.

Graceful, poised, and deadly. The fluid motions were always Zo's preferred fighting method when it came to hand to hand.

Harumi and Nao didn't understand why this change was happening, but they didn't question it. So it was fine with her.

* * *

Her fourth birthday came up faster than expected and she hated it.

What was the point of celebrating another year of life? Something that is so trivial and unimportant?

As she stared at a small makeshift cake, surrounded by Nao and Harumi, she couldn't help but wonder how old she exactly was.

She was never given a date of birth, her age was merely a rough estimate that got worse after a near-death experience triggered an unexpected side effect.

She blew out the candles as the two adults clapped their hands in support.

Traditions like these truly made no sense. She had better things to do.

Harumi and Nao laughed at the scowl on her face. Zo wondered if her spies were enjoying her suffering as much as them?

Annoyance, the whole lot of them

At least she was gifted a pair of gloves. Zo had learned the hard way of skin to skin contact when she was unprepared.

* * *

The first day Zo ventured outside was to start a new test. She placed her gloves in her dress pocket as she wandered aimlessly through the main area of the village.

She was getting a bit stir crazy in the small apartment, especially when both Harumi and Nao were off doing whatever adults in this village do.

Zo could've stayed in her district, but it was getting too predictable. Besides, the smell of smoke was starting to irritate her.

Zo ignored the odd looks from the other villagers as she walked around. She had better things to pay attention to, such as her stalkers that lingered in the trees.

Apparently no one needed to die if this was how they were forced to spend their skills on.

She smiled as she was greeted to the site of the busiest area of this shitty village. The food market.

Today was going to be the day she evades her tails to buy her a couple of moments of freedom. It was also the day to test out how strong her abilities were at the moment.

With a deep breath, she walked into the crowd of people. She allowed her hands to lightly graze the skin of the people near her as she got herself consumed by the sea of people.

Zo closed her eyes, a sharp pain swallowing her entire body. With several shaky breathes she opened her eyes and continued to walk despite the searing pain she felt.

It was worth it when she saw her reflection on one of the metal pans for sale.

A stranger looked back at her. The signature brown hair and eyes of the majority of the villagers replaced the usual dark strawberry blonde and teal eyes. Her nose was more pointed and her cheekbones were bow defined and lost any trace of baby fat.

She left the marketplace.

No eyes were following her.

Success.

She enjoyed her moment of freedom far more than she would ever admit allowed. It had been a while since she had time truly to herself. That included her regular life back in her dimension.

Zo couldn't help but wonder how long it has been since she fell through the gate. She wouldn't be surprised if those two brats were trying to find a way to bring her back.

They always did care too much. Fucking defective brats.

Since they weren't here to yanked her back, Zo could only guess that time passed by quicker her compared to her reality.

However, she wasn't sure and could never be until she got back.

Zo looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. She shifted back, the pain coming and going faster than before.

She put back on her gloves and started to make her way back home. She just hoped that she beat Harumi or Nao.

The walk back was uneventful and relaxing. Well, it was for the first ten minutes of it.

She was around fifteen minutes away from her home when a rather horrific (and that was coming from her) scene playing out in front of her made her stop.

A child, probably around her age, caked in dirt cowering away from two men. They were drunk, it was easy to tell from their movements. How slow and delayed they were. How sloppy each step they took.

The empty glass bottle one of the men's hands and the intoxicating thick smell of alcohol in the air also helped.

What really caught her off guard was the pure anger hatred she saw in their eyes as they stalked towards the brat.

What the hell could a brat like that do to create such anger in someone else?

One of the men kicked the brat, causing him to fall on the dirt. The kid huddle into a ball, his hands protecting his face as the two men began their attack on him.

She could hear each kick land throughout the night. Each kick met with cries and whimpers. Yet they did not let up, instead, it seemed to fuel them more.

_She watched through the class as the smaller girl faced off between Subject 3242 and Subject 3201, the two bulkiest members of that generational group. Subject 3217 didn't stand a chance._

_Her eyes glanced away from the brutal slaughter to the eyes of the trainers. Her stern face showed no emotion. Those who were weak did not deserve the gift. Those who were weak were useless to the greater cause._

_She glanced back to the slaughter._

Keiko paused. The feeling of the eyes watching were back or were they already there? It didn't matter, all it meant was that they could intervene.

She waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

What happened to protecting the people within the village or whatever bullshit they were taught?

Zo clenched her jaw as she turned to walk away. It wasn't her business on what was happening to the brat.

The weak did not have any use.

Zo winced at the words that played in her head like a mantra. She glanced back to see one of the men raise their empty glass bottle.

Her legs moved faster than her brain did.

The drunken man's eyes widen as she held his raised wrist tightly.

Swiftly she brought her foot to his kneecap and twisted his wrist. A loud cry escaped his mouth as his carpal bone protruded from his skin. With her free, she caught the empty bottle and smashed it against his head.

She turned her attention to the other offender. His eyes shifted from anger to confusion to rage within seconds. He made a lunge at her but he was greeted to sharp broken glass to his groin.

With cold eyes she watched the man collapsed to the ground by his unconscious friend. Her grip on the broken bottle tightening to the point she was sure it was cutting into her glove. She glanced at his jugular and moved forward slightly.

A sniffle caught her attention. Zo paused and tilted her head towards the figure she had been defending.

With shaky hands she dropped the glass, shattering it on the ground.

The brat was a pathetic looking thing, like a homeless puppy. His spiky blonde hair was matted in the dirt, his bright blue eyes stared at her in confusion. The one remarkable trait about him were the three whisker-like markers that were on his cheek.

Really adds to the whole scrappy puppy aesthetic.

Zo just tilted her head and walked off, paying no more attention to the brat.

She just wanted to go home. It was too late in the afternoon to think of the repercussions of what she did.

* * *

**No Uchihas this chapter, but a cameo of a blonde menace. **

**I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts so far!**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Through a Mother's Eyes

**Welcome to the next chapter. This time, from a completely different POV. I hope yall enjoyed seeing a small little glimpse into the mind of Harumi.**

**Thank yall who had followed and/or favorited this story! I hope yall been enjoying it so far!**

**Thank you to Jazzmeene, A very sleepy owl, Narcisz (thank you for pointing out those typos! My eyes totally skipped over them), and MileytheARMYotaku for your reviews!**

**Trust me on this, Danzo and Sarutobi are coming up soon. Actions do have consequences, no matter how good of the intent.**

**I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

Harumi was always a worrier. First having her worries centralizing around the health and welfare of her parents; Seiko and Hisashi who worked in a small tea shop, then placed her worries unto Nao's carefree attitude after they passed.

She had her worries for her husband, a trader, which were transferred to their child. Little Keiko.

So tiny when she was born, she never even cried. No, all the crying came from Harumi, who thought that she had lost both her child and husband at the same time.

However, Kami had blessed her and gave her a second chance.

She did everything and anything she could to keep the light of life burning within her little creation.

From selling priceless jewelry handed down from her mother to moving from bed to bed of drunken men.

It didn't matter how it only mattered that her baby lasted another day.

It paid off in the end, despite all the odds against her. Despite the attack by that horrific demon that destroyed Harumi's lively hood. Keiko survived through it all.

At the moment, it didn't matter that her house was destroyed. That the tea shop that was passed down to her and Nao was now just mere rumbles along with the rest of the block.

Keiko was alive, and the mere thought of that brought Harumi to tears of happiness.

As the months turned into years Harumi was just glad she could depend on her sister. Moving into the red light district with the others who lost their homes and jobs during the attack was not ideal.

Left and forgotten in their suffering as the life in Konoha continued to spin.

They did what they had to do it to survive.

To make sure Keiko survived.

Harumi hated the small part of her that wished that she didn't. That Keiko was crushed in the attack or that she never survived the initial birth.

Kami did she despised herself for ever thinking that, for even allowing such a sickening thought stay with her.

Keiko was a difficult child to love. There was a coldness about her that was nearly impossible to ignore. However, Harumi refused to stop loving her. Never wavering despite Keiko's detachment and refusal to accept her touch. Despite the fear and worry that grew every day as she stared in her daughter's large teal eyes.

Her daughter was a genius, she could see the intelligence in her eyes. Eyes that seemed so cold and knowing.

Bad things happen to children who are geniuses in the hidden villages.

It was a well-known secret among the civilians who made up the red light district.

And she refused to allow them to take her daughter. Not Keiko.

She knew that her daughter hated her, but it was okay. Harumi loved her enough for the both of them. So she gave her daughter her space that Harumi could see that she needed.

As long as Keiko was safe. As long as she was far from the life of death and suffering that those Shinobi brought to everyone, including themselves.

* * *

Her fears began to bleed into reality when she realized Keiko was missing from her room. Nao rushed out the door as Harumi stayed home, in case she came back.

It felt like hours passed when her sister came back, with fear and anger in her eyes, as Keiko watched her in confusion.

Uchihas meant Shinobi. Uchihas meant death. Uchihas meant destruction.

They might have destroyed the village by releasing that beast those years ago, but she would be damned if she let them destroy her family.

Harumi worried for Keiko almost as much as she loved her.

She knew that Keiko was furious with the punishment. Harumi's heart wilted every time she saw her daughter's glare directed towards her.

Her little genius child. One day she will understand. And that is all Harumi could hope for.

Keiko was an adorable child despite her cold eyes. Her strawberry blonde curls complimented her teal eyes.

Harumi could've sworn that those curls of her's used to be a mousy brown the ran in the Aoki family.

Harumi managed to appease her with the few books that managed to survive the destruction of her home.

She enjoyed watching her child read. So much like her father whose face was rarely ever out of a book with a cup of tea in hand.

Would he be proud of them? Would he be proud of her? Or would he look down at her in shame?

Harumi would shake those thoughts out of her head when they popped up. Too many painful memories for a wound that never healed correctly.

She would like to believe he was proud. That he was with her even now, helping her along the way.

Harumi smiled at the thought.

* * *

While Kami pitied her before, he seemed to be challenging her now.

Another encountered with the Uchihas. Dangerous and vile.

Keiko was injured by _them_ according to her sister. Yet defended them either way.

Why? Harumi could only guess. Perhaps there was some naivety within her? She hoped that it will stay.

At least one good thing came from it.

Keiko had spoken her first words to her.

Harumi never thought she was going to live to see the day to hear her daughter talk to her and she felt herself cry in joy.

Progress. It was small, but it was better than nothing.

Harumi made sure to buy the nicest pair of gloves for her birthday. A celebration that nearly made Harumi and Nao laugh. Why Keiko looked so confused and perturbed, they weren't sure. All they knew was that she was adorable despite her attitude and that maybe just maybe slightly happy.

Harumi did have to admit, that the small glimmer of light in her daughter's eyes was worth skipping a couple of meals.

* * *

Harumi worked so hard to keep her world up and spinning. To make sure there was food in their stomachs, at least Keiko's stomach, and that their rent was paid.

To keep Keiko safe.

Yet one night managed to destroy everything.

Harumi remembered the dread when Keiko came through the door. She was placing the floor, debating on asking Nao to go look for her.

Keiko had splatters of blood on her, not enough to be a serious injury.

Harumi remembered Keiko's cold eyes looking at her. It seemed that even her daughter knew of the gravity of the situation she found herself in.

"It was a fight," Keiko muttered, the tiredness of her voice betraying the usual monotone quality of it.

Keiko went to her room before Harumi could even get a word out.

With tears in her eyes, she slammed her palm on the table.

Keep Keiko safe. Just keep her safe.

Harumi was a worrier.

And always for good reason.

* * *

**Another chapter done, who needs sleep anyways. I hope yall enjoyed it, even though there was a lack of Zo/Keiko. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I missed! **

**I hope this chapter gave a clear picture that Zo/Keiko might know and understand how certain things work, but she isn't a mind reader. Especially when dealing with subjects she never understood. Her reliability to only so strong.**

**Let me know what yall thoughts about the story so far!**

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Actions Have Consequences

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter! We are back to Zo's POV and we are slowly heading into some canon plot. Slowly but surely.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story. I hope you are enjoying the ride so far.**

**Thank you to Deepak Singh Chauhan, MileytheARMYotaku, Narcisz, and Jazzmeene for your reviews. I'm glad yall enjoyed Harumi's POV! Zo doesn't give her enough credit, mostly due to the fact she has other things on her plate. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope yall enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The morning after, what Zo had named the incident, she couldn't help but feel the sensation of growing dread within her. Like the calm before the storm, she knew something had to happen after last night.

All actions have consequences, she knew that.

She just wanted to get it over with. It was her stupid decision to get involved in a situation that she had no business in. The fact that there were most likely shinobi watching the same scene only meant that the brat would've been fine.

Or perhaps they still wouldn't have gotten involved. Either way, it was never her place.

Zo shook her head, it was useless to dwell on the what-ifs. No matter how tempting they are.

To her surprise, she saw Harumi pacing the wooden floor. Did she ever go to sleep? Zo watched as Harumi fiddle with her hands as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

What was going through that mind of hers?

Zo quietly walked towards the low table where they usually ate their meals and grabbed the book she left on top of it.

It was an old geography book that was barely held together. Despite its awful condition, it did lay out the trade routes all the way around the fire county. It also made a good journal, a lot of blank space for Zo to scribble notes and plans on.

Thank god everyone in this world only knew Kanji.

As Zo gave Harumi one last look, she made her way to the door. Sadly, she only remembered the one creaky board the moment she stepped on it.

Harumi's head snapped towards her and she watched as her eyes widen.

"Keiko-chan, where are you going?" Harumi questioned softly, her voice trembling slightly.

Zo bit her lip and sighed, "Out to read. Fresh air would be nice."

Harumi nodded slowly, her eyes glancing towards the book in Zo's hand and the door.

"Keiko-chan," Harumi whispered out right before Zo turned around to leave, "How would you feel if I said we were leaving the village?"

Zo paused, her attention fully on Harumi. "Why?" Zo made sure her voice came out softer to signal that she was not rejecting the idea. In fact, it was the best thing she heard in years.

"Well," Harumi paused as she bit the inside of her cheek, "for a fresh start. For the two of us. We will stay within the county lines, but just a change a scenery. Would you like that?"

Zo kept the corner of her lips twitch up. Harumi was lying about something, the way her eyes darted around the room was an easy tell. However, whatever the reason was, Harumi was her ticket out of this shithole of a city.

"Yes Kaachan, a change would be nice."

Harumi's worried face was gone the moment Zo finished her sentence. A large grin appeared on her face as she sighed in relief.

"Good good, it will be so much fun Keiko-chan." Harumi took a step forward with arms wide open before pausing. There must've been something on Zo's face that caused her to drop her arms but not her large smile. "Are you sure you want to go out and read Keiko-chan?" The nervousness was back in her tone.

Zo just slowly nodded and left the room. She had no clue what just happened, but she wasn't complaining.

Zo never would admit to having good luck

In fact, her luck was usually shit when it comes to certain things.

The appearance of a certain Uchiha brat merely proved her right.

Funny how both him and the feeling of eyes on her from the trees came at the same time.

All actions have consequences and it seemed that part of the consequence was to have her bench time violated.

"Chibi-chan! How I missed you my friend," Uchiha Shishu's childish voice grated in her ears.

Zo decided to not even spare him a glance and continue to read.

"Chibi-chan," he whined at her response.

The silence that was created for a sweet several breathes was ruined when he grabbed the book out of her hand.

Zo felt her one of her eyes start to twitch as she stared at her empty hands as he rapidly flipped through the pages.

The amount of restraint she had to use to not sock him in the throat and grab her book back was immense.

Instead of snapping his neck, she settled with a glare. A glare that probably would've been more effective if she was in her usual body.

The brat arched an eyebrow at her, not even fazed by the glare. Typical.

"Chibi-chan, reading such boring books." He sounded almost disappointed.

"I like the pictures," she said dryly as she watched him flipped through the rest of the pages, only slowing down when his eyes looked at what she assumed to be her notes.

"Doodling in books Chibi-chan, you rebel," he threw her a smile, "I might have to bring you down to the station. Defacing property is a crime y'know Chibi-chan."

She raised her eyebrows, "Defacing my own property is worst than stalking a four-year-old child Uchiha-san? I wonder what their policy with harassment is..." she trailed off, keeping her eyes on him.

She felt a small inkling of satisfaction as he averted his gaze. His pale cheeks tinting red.

Using his embarrassment as a distraction, she grabbed the book from his hands and opened up the book.

Zo hoped the eyes were enjoying the show because she wasn't.

"Chibi-chan," he said aghast, falling on top of her lap. His thick skull crushing her. "How could you suggest such awful things."

She gave him a blank look, "What do you mean Uchiha-san, you are crushing me with your fathead. Maybe I should file a report."

He glared at her as he sat back up. "So mean to me Chibi-chan," he sighed, "I'm not sure how I have the willpower to be your friend."

With the roll of her eyes, she set the book down next to her. "Friends? Is that what you call stalking and harassing young girls?"

"Chibi-chan, I would never do such a thing," he let out an exaggerated gasp, placing his hand on his chest.

She couldn't help the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

It seemed he saw it as well.

"Was that a smile Chibi-chan?" A mischievous smile on his face, "Are you feeling ill?"

Zo scowled, rubbing the corner of her gloves.

"You should get your eyes checked Uchiha-san," she gave him a cold look, "or perhaps it would do more good to check your mind."

He rolled his eyes, his smile never wavering.

What a weird brat.

His eyes glanced over her, pausing slightly at her arm before returning to her gaze.

"How's your arm chibi-chan?"

Despite how nonchalant his voice was, Zo didn't trust it.

"It's fine Uchiha-san. Why do you call me that?"

Redirect him to buy time. Simple.

"Well that is good to hear chibi-chan, you had a nasty fall. Call you what chibi-chan?"

Zo bit the inside of her bottom lip. She was in no need to play games, but it seemed she would have to. Zo had to give the brat credit, he was quick on his feet.

"It wasn't that bad of a fall, only got a bruise," a soft lie, better than saying nothing happened, "and you know what."

"Oh really? Is that why we heard a snap from your bones? Was that a bruise forming?" The look is his eyes were cold and analytical, she returned his gaze without flinching, "I'll call you by your name if you use mine."

The eyes were moving, as if they were getting ready to do something. She blinked. Uchiha was the decoy, a distraction. But for what?

All Zo knew was that she had to go. She should've left the moment the Uchiha brat sat down.

"Maybe you should get your ears checked out as well Uchiha-san." Zo pushed herself off the bench, her book in hand. She only made a couple of strong strides until she was blocked by two tall figures.

Well, all the adults were tall for her. But not all adults wore animal masks.

God fucking damnit.

Zo inched backward and turned around only to be greeted by the appearance of two more adults in animal masks.

Her eyes glanced to the bench only to note that the Uchiha brat was gone.

He was a distraction.

And now Zo had to deal with this world's version furries.

Great.

All actions have consequences.

Her actions led to her being brought into the head honcho office by the eyes who had been spying on her.

Finally, she had a 'face' to the eyes who had been watching her. The white porcelain masks revealed nothing of the individuals behind them. Masks, what a great way to remove any sense of identity from someone. Despite the lack of psychology in the world, they seemed to grasp certain concepts that fit their agenda.

When she stepped inside, half the animal-masked shinobi left her presence. The only two that remained was a tall figure with almost impressive gravity-defying grey hair and a dog mask as well as his companion who was a slightly shorter figure with brown hair and wore a mask that resembled some sort of mammal. A cat perhaps?

"Sasaki Keiko?"

The elderly male voice caught her attention. She straightened up her posture as she slowly walked forward. Her eyes never wavering from the eyes of who she assumed was the leader of Konoha.

The way he held himself was what caught her attention. Despite his age, each movement he made was precise. Everything he did seemed to have a reason. The white of his hat and haori and red kimono made him seem weak. She wondered if that was the point.

His friend who stood next to him made her feel even more uneasy. His dark eyes stared at her with interest. She knew those types of eyes, and she knew nothing good came from them. His hand a strong grip on his cane. The x-mark scar on his chin added to his aura of danger. This was a man who could destroy her, it was plain to see.

Zo knew that if she was standing in front of these two, nothing good was going to happen.

She merely nodded her head and kept her lips closed tight. She kept her face blank and her voice monotone. Show nothing, reveal nothing.

The man sitting in the main chair raised his hand as he beckoned her. His dark brown eyes glanced over her.

"Come take a seat. No need to stand."

Zo nodded her head as she slowly walked towards them. She felt the eyes from the masked figures glued to her. Waiting to end her if she made any wrong movements.

Slowly she sat in the chair. Zo made sure her back was up straight and rested her hands in her lap.

"Sasaki-chan," the Hokage paused his eyes staring directly into hers, "what do you wished to do when you grow up."

Distraction and build rapport. Great, a slow death.

"A mer'hant, like my pa," she replied, playing into his game as well as her role as a child. She knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, so why make it easy for them.

The Hokage nodded his head while the dark-haired man glared at her response.

"Why that?"

Zo shrugged. Well, y'know, to get the hell out of this village and disappeared into that good night. "I dunno. Fun?"

He nodded again.

"Have you given thought of attending the Academy Sasaki-chan?"

"A-cad-e-me?" Zo tilted her head, widening her eyes in faux confusion.

She tried to ignore the smile the dark-haired man had. Why was he smiling?

"For children who wished to serve and protect the village as shinobi and kunoichi."

A weapon-making facility. Been there, done that and Zo had no need to do it again.

She pretended to give it thought before shaking her head.

"I-I don'ta think I be good shanobi or k-kun-o-chi."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. Zo had a feeling she knew where the conversation was heading.

"Is that so? Despite crippling and nearly killing two men last night."

Zo mentally scoffed. There we go. Action meet consequence.

The silence in the room was heavy as Zo felt every eye on her.

"What do ya mean Hokage-sama? I didn't do dat."

The Hokage tilted his head. "You're a bright child Sasaki Keiko. Bright enough to figure out you were being watched, bright enough to hide your chakra from us for a while. Your healing, equally curious. All very impressive. However. Where did you learn to fight like that Sasaki-chan?"

Despite being called out on everything, Zo couldn't help but focus on the word chakra. What the fuck was that? She bit the inside of her cheek. Nothing she can say would help her.

"What you did was a serious offense Sasaki-chan. However, the council and I decided to look the other way." He continued, ignoring her lack of response to his question.

Zo raised her eyebrows as she waited for the condition. There were always conditions and she had a hunch on what it wasm

"In exchange for our leniency, you will attend the Academy."

How typical. Zo resisted the urge to start laughing. What a joke this all ways. She escaped her life as a tool only to be sucked back in. Same role, different world. Fucking hilarious.

"And if not?" Zo dropped the act, her cold eyes piercing into his. She was tired, so tired.

The Hokage blinked at the shift of behavior before a smile formed on his face.

"You attacked and nearly killed two civilians Sasaki. You would be dealt with accordingly."

Zo scoffed, "You were allowing a child to be beaten on the street. Your people were watching and they did nothing. Is that not a crime in itself?" She watched unimpressed at the lack of emotion on his face.

"You attacked to protect. Just like all good shinobi and Kunoichi do."

Zo clenched her jaw, her hands forming fists. What kind of horseshit was that?

Protect the innocent as his own tools did nothing?

A cold realization washed over her. They knew she was there. She knew they were watching her.

Did they purposely not help to see what she would do?

One look at the two elders and she got her answer.

They so fucking would.

She got played, she got played hard. If she wasn't so pissed she would've been impressed.

God, she was fucking rusty. She was retired too long to deal with these chess games.

"So Sasaki-chan, do you accept."

With narrowed eyes, she slowly nodded her head.

How fucking stupid was she?

God, she needed a drink. Or a smoke.

The Hokage gave her a smile as he gestured to the two masked guards that Zo almost forgot about.

"I'm glad to hear your support for the village," What fucking bullshit, "An instructor will come visit you and your mother and explain everything in depth." He gestured for her to stand up, which she did.

"Hai," Zo gritted out as she guided out of the room.

When she was out of the building, she glared at the two adults.

"Fuck off," she hissed at them as she stalked away. Too angry to care about her language, it wasn't like there was any use to hide it.

As she walked back home, she did something she had done in years.

"_God fucking bullshit fuck fuck fuck._" Zo muttered in English underneath her breath.

Guess she was stuck in this stupid fucking village for awhile.

She needed a drink or ten.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was longer than I planned, what can I say I enjoyed writing Shishu. Danzo and Kakashi had a very small cameo and the Hokage was a pain to write. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what yall thought about this chapter and the story so far!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
